


Dumb Memories

by bentham (Arachnia)



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/bentham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one deserves to live forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumb Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly modified version of an old story I wrote for 4chan's /v/. Went through my old FF.net profile, picked out my favorites.

It was more or less fact that the constant dizzyness of constantly being pushed around by friggin' Andonuts and sheer, almost painful boredom were the overall cause of the hallucinations ended up in Porky seeing... _Things_. He wasn't sure what they were, but they were something.

It was kinda like when Giygas first showed up around Onett and started screwing with his mind, making him see things. But these things, in retrospect, were horrible ideas and images that taunted him on the rare few moments when sleep would seem to bash him on the back of the head with a frying pan and drag him back into the nightmares. _You chose this ending_ , the dreams seemed to say. _You could've gotten out any time you wanted. But you didn't. You were a jerk to everyone and this is just what you deserve._

Pig King Master Porky Minch was not one to cry. But the things would sometimes be overpowering, just quick glimpses of what life was like. He and his long gone brother playing video games, his mom making his favorite food, the rare moments when his dad would actually be what a goddamn dad was supposed to be and not a drunken business man that seemed to revel in giving him bruises.

But the ones that really got him were the ones of his friend. His best buddy in the whole wide long dead world. Ness. Ness and him playing a game of two-player baseball, Ness and him running to school before the bell rang, Ness and him trying to catch fire flies, it was Ness Ness Ness Ness and now he was starting to sound like Giygas.

He wasn't dumb, either. He knew these weren't real. They were all dead, dead and buried up in the remains of the old world and he was glad for that. Ness coulda helped him stay away from Giygas but he didn't. This was all Ness's fault.

There was a tapping at the capsule. At least Andonuts was warning him before spinning him everywhere now. Dammit, if he could just activate the rockets...

"Hello? Anyone in there?" A voice said amongst the tapping.

Oh no.

He knew that voice, even beyond the triple-reinforced steel walls in the capsule it was loud and clear. But he was dead. Dead and buried and-

Ness's face came into view in the tiny window that usually saw nothing but dark purple rocks and decay and those things. He was just as freckled, too scrawny for his clothes, and red-capped as ever.

"There you are!" he said in a gratingly cheery voice. "Hey man! How's it going?" Just ignore it and it'll go away, that's what he always told himself. "Hmph. Silent treatment, eh?" Ness said. "Come on, Porky. I can see you in there. Quit pouting and say something."

"You're not there." Porky said, sneering, eyes shut tight.

Ness fake pouted. "Come on Porky, now you're just being mean." He put his hand on the glass window. "You sure look a lot different. Jeez, must be cramped in there."

Porky let out a heavy sigh. He reopened his eyes and looked at Ness, but it was too much to bare. He looked away again, body feeling weighted as he stared at the bolts surrounding the window. "Please go away."

"Would you be nicer if I let you out?"

Porky paused. "You can't. You're just a hallucination."

Ness grinned. "Watch me."

There was a sudden CRASH against the capsule. Ness had just whammed it him his baseball bat. Porky felt himself lurch backwards, forwards, and finally settle. The dreams were getting more vivid, he said to himself. He growled as he held his stomach. "Cut it out. Please stop it." His voice was trembling more than he intended.

"Hey, do you wanna get out or not?" WHAM! Ness was always like this.

"Why are you even helping me! You hate me like all the people back at... At home!" Porky screamed. Did he even have a home any more?

Ness stopped the barrage for a second. "I don't hate you. Who told you that?" He started hit the capsule again. "It was Giygas, wasn't it? Giygas is evil, Porky. Stop listening to him. He's stupid."

Porky didn't make a sound for a while, save for a few wheezing breaths. "Why don't you hate me?"

Ness grinned. "You're my friend, Porky. Always have been." WHAM! "Always will." A dent appeared on the inside of the capsule. Porky leaned forward, waiting to touch flat steel, but it was there, protruding and cold against his hand. He couldn't take this.

"I've been such a jerk..." Head in hands, he was just sobbing.

"Porky, shut up. I'm trying to help you here." Ness sounded kind of annoyed, face twisted into a mock pout. But, seeing his sniffling friend, he stopped. "Hey... It's okay. I forgive you! You never meant it." He grinned again. Porky looked up, whiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"You mean it?" Oh, great, he was starting to accept his psychosis. Rest in Peace, Porky Minch, died of crazy.

"Yeah, but I'll forgive you more if I can break this open." Ness set down the bat and breathed deep, his hands pressed against the capsule.

"PK Rockin'."

There was a sudden flash of light and sound, glass shattering and steel ripping like paper. Porky doesn't remember how he landed, he just remembered having the strength to scramble up without wheezing and coughing. "Told you I could." Ness extended a hand to him, and Porky took it. It felt real enough, warm and kinda sweaty. Porky's hand looked different too, no longer withered and claw-like but... Young? He recognized a scab on his knucke he got from when he tripped and fell playing tag when he was ten. A fresh bruise from when he was wrestling with his brother on his arm.

Breathing didn't feel difficult. His muscles felt fresh. He looked down at his feet, and he had the strength to stand on them.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Ness laughed and kept his hand tight on Porky's. Porky managed a lopsided, shakey grin under watery eyes and nodded, laughing without wheezing or coughing

Ness yanked him a bit and Porky followed. "Where are we going?" Porky said. He was going to be heartbroken when he woke up, he knew it.

"To see the rest of your friends, dummy!" Ness said, sticking his tounge out. "Picky's really missed ya. And I just hafta introduce you to Paula and Jeff and Poo, they're awesome."

He never wanted to wake up again.

\----------------------

Upon going down underground to do his morning excersizes, a panicked Doctor Andonuts found one Absoloutely Safe Capsule, completely torn open with no childish king in sight.


End file.
